


A Not So Lonely Birthday

by ClaudetteKovski



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudetteKovski/pseuds/ClaudetteKovski
Summary: It's 21st Deniss' birthday. He feels lonely, angry and sad in SSS until he doesn't. A bad joke triggers him to have the worst birthday he has ever had, but lucky for him there's someone there to make it better.





	A Not So Lonely Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know I haven't continued the other story I have because I don't really remember how I wanted to continue it but I will someday. Meanwhile I was inspired by a friend of mine, her real story reminded me of Deniss and Steph and here I am I thought It would be easier to do a one shot. 
> 
> Also sorry for any big spelling or grammar mistakes I wrote this on my phone. 
> 
> P.S This is the first time I write something this explicit so it's not suuuuper explicit but I knew I needed sex in this story. 
> 
> I hope you like it!

Today was not a normal day, even though for Deniss it felt like another common day in Champéry. Yet it was not, it was his 21st birthday. However, it felt odd to him, his team and himself had decided to do intensive training and he was not going back to Latvia to spend the day, neither was his family coming due to his mother feeling sick. There weren’t too many of his friends right now, almost all of them were out for the summer that week. He tried to told himself it was okay but he knew if it weren’t for Stéphane, and even with him, he’d say he felt lonely.

The previous day he had been practising on and off ice like crazy to tire himself out and avoid thinking about his birthday and hoping to fall asleep as soon as possible. He wasn’t sure about why he was feeling like this, he thought he was better than this, that maybe these things shouldn’t be so important, but he had always loved to celebrate his special day with the ones he loved around him and it was the first year that list was reduced to one person. By the time he went to bed that night he already got some messages wishing him happy birthday from people in different time zones. There was one that disturbed all his night rest. Mikhail sent him a text wishing him the best but also including a joke, bad joke Deniss thought, at least not that day. Probably any other day he would just answered “ha-ha very funny Misha” but this time he basically didn’t answer, he wasn’t mad but he would do it tomorrow just in case he could say something he might regret. 

He spent that night rolling from side to side on bed, wondering about that freaking joke or more like everything implied on it, probably it wasn’t even Misha’s fault, a joke is a joke, it’s just a trigger and it wasn’t the first night he thought about that stuff. 

At 6 A.M he decided it was stupid to stay in bed and he went to see the sunrise because at least he would start the day with something beautiful. After that he went back home and sat on the couch stirring the spoon of the tea cup he was drinking kind of hypnotising himself with the sound of it. 

After a while Stéphane came into the livingroom and looked at Deniss surprised since for his birthday they never did early practice. Deniss didn’t even realised Stéphane was there, he was still looking at his cup. 

\- You know that’s empty right? - Stéphane said looking at him obtaining no answer – Hello? Earth to Deniss, are you…- he placed a hand on his shoulder and Deniss jumped to his side throwing the teacup and spoon to the floor – Well thanks god it was empty, are you okay? You’re awake early today it’s not even 8, sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.

\- I didn’t wake up early because I didn’t sleep, I went to see the sunrise and here I am… - He said while picking up the spoon and the teacup from the floor. Then he went to the pile to wash them. Perhaps because he was so distracted from any external stimulus, focused only on his thoughts, again he didn’t notice his coach approaching him. Suddenly he felt the warmth coming from his body, two arms wrapping him and a chin on his shoulder.

\- Happy birthday Deniss – The Swiss whispered softly to his ear.

Deniss wasn’t sure why, but he had already dropped the objects from his hands and as he felt the water running through his hands he also felt tears streaming down his face. He didn’t actually know why he was sobbing like this, perhaps because of how much he needed something like that today. However, before he could realise Stéphane had closed the water tap and turned him around, now Deniss was holding onto Steph’s shirt with his wet hands and crying against his neck, tears also wetting his shirt, and Steph still holding him tight. 

-Hey, Deniss, hey tell me what’s wrong please? So I can try to help you? - Stéphane placed his hands on Deniss cheeks and looked at him pretty much worried. Deniss shook his head indicating that he didn’t want to talk about it, usually Deniss would talk about everything with Steph, but this time he couldn’t, simply because he didn’t know what to say. - Okay Deniss, come here let’s sit and let’s talk when you calm yourself down yeah? - he led him to the couch taking him by the hand.

Stéphane knew that now that Deniss had stopped crying he needed a few minutes of breathing and some space to calm down, so he sat far enough to not touch him but close enough to be able to reach him if he needed it. 

\- I received a birthday text from Misha – he started after a while, he saw the confusion in Stéphane’s eyes saying “that doesn’t sound bad” so he continued – and he joked about something, that kept me all night thinking about...stuff.

\- Oh, and you’re going to tell me the joke or…? - Deniss sighted

\- He said “Happy birthday angel, now you’re 21, an adult in almost the whole world, are you going to finally get laid or what? At your age I was already getting engaged. Get your devilish side boy! Just kidding love you man”

\- I see, what exactly bothers you about it?

\- That he’s fucking right! I feel like I’m getting older and older and I try so hard with figure skating that I forget about living my life! And people keep telling me “oh you’re growing up as such a handsome guy how are you still single?” When what they are really saying is how is that you are 21 and still a virgin? And they’re right? Why? I can’t stop thinking what’s wrong with me and what am I so scared of. And every time I start thinking about it I get scared with my own thoughts and I want to stop thinking but...I can’t.

-Deniss...we’ve talked about this before – he reached his student’s hand with his own – There’s nothing wrong with you, someday the perfect girl will appear and will rock your world and there’s nothing wrong with waiting. 

\- No! - he let go his hand and raised his voice – You don’t understand! You always say that but I don’t want a f… -he cut himself there, even angry he was still too polite to swear – girl. I don’t think I...I think I… It’s so easy for you, knowing you probably you lost your virginity at 15 and probably never had doubts at this age..

\- So that’s your problem, you like guys? Why didn’t you tell me? And that’s what you think it’s wrong with you? Then there must be something wrong with me too, sorry I assumed you liked girls anyways, honestly it looked like you flirted with them. - Stéphane let out a soft laugh

\- I never said there was something wrong with it or you it’s just...you...I should have told you but I was scared you would treat me differently because…- Deniss couldn’t finish because Stéphane interrupted him.

-Listen, go to bed, sleep and we’ll talk about all of this if you needed another time, today we celebrate your birthday okay? 

Deniss nodded and went to his room, he felt finally relaxed and tired enough to let himself fall onto the bed and sleep for as many hours as his body needed.  
As exhausted as he was, Deniss slept so many hours that it was night time when he woke up. It was almost dinner time, one hour before he wpuld usually have dinner. He went to the bathroom and found a note on top of a pile of clean clothes carefully folded.  
Take a bath, relax and get yourself properly dressed and come down at dinner time. – S

Stéphane had prepared for him the clothes he like the most, dark grey pants and plain dark green shirt. Nothing too special but he knew Deniss felt comfortable in those and he also looked handsome in dark colours. That’s not all Stéphane prepared, he cleaned all the house and prepared his student’s favourite meal. When table fas set for two he filled with candles the whole living room and turned off the lights. 

When Deniss was finally coming down the stairs he already saw the dark room and the dim lights from candles waving on the walls.  
\- Steph I swear to god if you have prepared me a surprise birthday party I’m going to kill you I’m not in the mood! – but he got no answer from Stéphane – I'm serious Steph! Please.. -his tone had changed to a sad one – please make them leave if..

\- Deniss, come down come on – Deniss sighted in desperation and kept walking down. When he was in front of the table he found Stéphane next to it smiling at him, dressed in black pants and a white buttoned shirt – See? Table set for two, It’s just you and me, no party. – And for the first time that day, Deniss howed his widest and brightest smile sincerely.

\- I think I'd like to consider it a private party then. – Deniss said approaching the chair

\- Well then, take a sit, sir – he pulled the chair a bit so Deniss could sit.

Dinner went on pretty fast and delightful. They talked, laughed, and sometimes stare at each other saying nothing, because they didn’t need it. Both were thinking the same about each other. He looks so handsome tonight.

By the time they finished Stéphane went to the kitchen to set the dirty dishes aside on the counter. Deniss went after him to help.

-Hey, didn’t I tell you to wait right there? I’ll do it don’t worry it’s your birthday. 

\- Stop acting like a waiter Steph I don’t need that – he rolled his eyes – besides I prefer to be here.

\- Yeah…so I see you can’t stay away from me huh? - he realised Deniss was blushing at that question while he looked down to the floor – let’s just finish cleaning after dessert – he smiled and turn himself to go to the table again but then he noticed he couldn’t keep walking because Deniss was grabbing his wrist, so he turned his back and faced him being approximately three feet away from Deniss.

\- Stéphane…

\- Yes? – Deniss’ hand fell to grab now Stéphane's hand. He swallowed, Stéphane expected him to say something really important to him, one of those things that had been bothering him. A thing that Steph knew already but he needed the youngster to admit.

But.

-What’s for dessert? - The coach sighted with a mixed feeling of disappointment and impatience. Then he moved his hand entangling his fingers with Deniss’ ones. 

Stéphane takes a step forwards. 

2 feet apart.

\- I don’t know Deniss, tell me what do you really want?

\- I...I want you to answer me a question. - Now Stéphane looked curious – All of this...you took so much effort with the candles and...I’m pretty sure you even called my mum to ask her how to prepare my favourite food… Everything looked so… My question is… Was this really a birthday dinner or a… because you know it looked… romantic.

Stéphane takes another step forwards.

Less than 1 feet apart. 

Stéphane was smiling and looking at him so softly that Deniss was starting to feel like he was going to melt. Innocent him wasn’t sure if that soft look was full of love or compassion and he started shaking, looking a bit scared of having asked something he shouldn’t have asked. 

Stéphane who knew how to read his student’s emotions better than anyone realized that he was panicking a bit and placed his hand gently on Deniss’ cheek, who was looking down again. 

\- Depends, do you want it to be romantic?

\- Ah… - words? What are words? He thought, he forgot how to speak at all.

\- Deniss – Stéphane’s tone was a bit more serious which created a contrast with the hand caressing his cheek gently. - I need you to tell me because this...I’m scared too you know, but please you need to say it because if you think this is wrong, if you’re not sure… Once I close the space between us we can’t go back. 

Deniss looked up and his eyes met with Stéphane’s and suddenly he felt so relieved because he could see love in the way they looked at each other. Then his eyes looked at Stéphane’s lips that were slightly parted, he could feel his warm breath mixing with his own. His hand let go Stéphane’s and found its way to Stéphane’s chest right were his heart was. Stéphane seemed to dislike that sudden lost of touch and instinctively put his arm around Deniss waist. For the Swiss surprise, Deniss was the one who closed a bit more the space between them pressing their foreheads together. 

\- Steph I...Please close it

Almost before he could finish those words he had Stéphane’s lips on his, the way they hold each other was so tight that there was barely any part of them in contact with the other’s body. The kiss started as something very pure, very soft, no tongue involved, like a first kiss. Only that it wasn’t, Deniss thought how amazing just a little kiss felt and he thought maybe Stéphane thought it was his first kiss because every time he imagined this with his coach, and he imagined a thousand times, it wasn’t like this. This was way too gentle for the rush of emotions he was going through right now. Maybe Deniss was a virgin but he had kissed before, nothing else, but he really enjoyed kissing and yet this time it felt like nothing he had done before.  
Unexpectedly, when Stéphane parted their kiss just a little bit to take a deep breath and check if Deniss was fine, he saw that he was more than fine. Deniss hand moved from his chest to his neck to end up on Stéphane’s hair that was long again just as he liked it, he took advantage of Stéphane’s parted lips and pulled him into a more passionate kiss. 

There Stéphane lost it, he had been trying to act so nice and so gentle during the whole day, making Deniss feel safe. It wasn’t only that day he had been trying to be so polite for so long, almost two years of containing himself since he realised he had feelings for his most beloved student. And even if at some point he thought it was mutual he also thought that maybe it was all on his mind because Deniss never dropped a hint about this topic until this year. He also feared he was too young and it would be a mistake that could ruin everything they had built if he chose the wrong timing. But today, the way he saw the person he cared the most about crying like that in the morning…he thought it was worth a try. 

And he was damn right because his hands were currently running all over Deniss’ body finding their way under Deniss shirt, and his kisses going down Deniss’ neck, he was probably going to leave some marks here and there but he couldn’t care less, they would be alone for days and no one was going to ask.

Nevertheless, Deniss hand went back to Stéphane’s chest and pushed him away a little bit to stop him. 

\- S-Steph wait...stop

\- Oh my God I’m so sorry, that was too intense right? I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable but you’re such a good kisser I just...– Stéphane’s speech speed was so fast Deniss even laughed at it.

\- Just stop talking, and thanks – Deniss interrupted him – I was just thinking…- he started walking and grabbed Stéphane’s hand on his way then he looked back at him – if we could maybe go to bed because I’d feel more comfortable than against the kitchen counter you know.

\- Oh. - they both smiled shyly in anticipation of what they were walking upstairs for.

Once they were both in the room Stéphane closed the door and leaned his back against it, pulling from Deniss hand to position his body against his own. Deniss arms went around Stéphane’s neck as the other placed his around Deniss’ hips resting his hands on that perfect ass he had built over the past year with so much training, Deniss had never looked hotter he thought. They kept devouring each other’s mouth as if they had done it a million times. While they kissed Deniss started unbuttoning Stéphane’s shirt leaving his upper body naked. Stéphane wanted to wait for him to do that because he thought being his first time maybe he could feel vulnerable being the first one undressed. Though it’s not like it took him too much time to take Deniss’ shirt off and throw it to the side. 

Stéphane guided him to bed without stopping kissing him not even for a second. They landed on bed with Stéphane on top of the younger one, ironically just what both used to imagine. In just a few minutes they took each other’s pants off. It took a little longer before they decided to remove their underwear because Stéphane could feel Deniss was getting nervous by every new line they crossed. He knew it wasn’t bad nervousness, not enough to stop just first time nervousness, because he also felt Deniss was hardening as much as him with every touch and every kiss. He was clearly liking that so much. 

When Stéphane rubbed with his hand kind of carefully Deniss’ cock over his boxers fabrics he felt the boy shiver. What he didn’t expect is that Deniss was thinking that he didn’t want to look like a complete hopeless virgin, and if there was something he could do to please Stéphane and he know how to do it because he had done it many times to himself, he had to give it a try. So he ran a hand under Stéphane’s underwear stroking his dick as nicely as he could because it was hard to focus on what he was doing while Stéphane was driving him crazy eating his neck and grabbing his ass when he did that. When Stéphane felt the shivers running down his spine and that sudden pleasure he had the spasm of biting Deniss’ neck making him moan softly. 

Soon their underwear was gone and stroking each other was nice but stopped being enough. Stéphane knew that now he had to take the lead and Deniss would be thankful for that.

So after a deep passionate kiss the Swiss traced Deniss body until his hip kissing and licking all his way down. Deniss looked at him perplexed as if he couldn’t believe that was about to happen because he was even too shy in his thoughts to imagine his coach doing that to him. But he did, after a smirk on his face Stéphane took him into his mouth. 

After a while of having Deniss as a poor whimpering mess while he sucked him off and played with his balls he decided to stop because if he continued probably the young boy wouldn’t last long and well, he wouldn’t say it out loud because that would everything sound too dirty but he was thinking “I prefer you to come while I fuck you” But hey, he was trying his best to be romantic. He was sure he had never kissed so much anyone during sex. 

His lips found Deniss’ again, one of his hands pulled away Deniss’ sweaty hair from his forehead and he kissed him there, resting his hand on his blushed cheek while the other hand was down firmly holding his butt cheek. 

\- Deniss...can I… - taking right now was really complicated so he was lucky Deniss immediately understood and stopped him

\- Yes, please, now

He never saw Stéphane moving so fast as when he reached for the lube before he could even wonder how it would work he had first one finger inside him, then you, moving, searching for his sweet spot. 

\- F-Fuck – Deniss exclaimed with a moan

\- Got ya, I would ask if you like it but taking into account that it’s the first time I see you swearing that must be a yes – when he twisted his fingers again Deniss arched his back so much Stéphane stopped for a second – Damn…

\- What? don’t you dare to fucking stop now!

\- It’s just..- Stéphane was sitting on his knees between Deniss’ legs with his fingers still inside of him, contemplating his sweaty body, shimmering, his bright eyes waiting for him to say something or to continue – It’s just that you look beautiful right now – he removed his fingers. Deniss looked even a bit angry at the sudden lost and he bend over enough to grab Stéphane and pull him into a hungry kiss again – Okay, I think you’re ready indeed, I can’t wait any longer.

Deniss tangled his legs around Stéphane and arms around his neck playing with his hair. He wasn’t sure if that was a sexy thing but he loved to pull Stéphane’s hair to kiss him whenever he wanted to. Then Stéphane grabbed his own cock and looking at Deniss’ eyes pushed into him making sure he wasn’t hurting him. He wasn’t sure if Deniss closing his eyes with so much strength meant pain or pleasure but by his own experience he knew it tended to be both. Seeking for some sort of confirmation from Deniss with every move he made he began to thrust into him, first slowly so both could get used to it. But after a while Stéphane felt so good inside, “so tight” he thought, that he started going faster and faster and Deniss was soon a mix of high-pitched sounds and words like “fuck” “yes” and “oh God”. 

Deniss also moved his hips instinctively in tandem with Stéphane’s thrusts, so the older one knew he wouldn’t last longer because this was feeling too good. His original plan was telling Deniss he was close and asking if he was too but he thought that probably he could make them come more or less at the same time. And that’s what happened because when Stéphane felt he had only a few seconds before he came inside him, he stroked Deniss’ cock just a couple of times and they collapsed against each other. 

Stéphane loved cuddling after sex if he liked the other person so what he always did was cleaning both of them as fast as he could and snuggling under the sheets again. 

And there they were, Stéphane spooning Deniss who was still out of breath. 

\- Well, that was a nice birthday present

\- I’m glad you liked it I don’t know how I will top this next year – he bit a little bit Deniss’ neck

\- Maybe I’ll have to top you then – he laughed

\- Your sense of humour after sex is pretty bad you know? But I forgive you because… - he looked at a clock on the wall – it’s still your birthday. Happy Birthday – he hold him tight, then turned him around and kissed him.

\- Hmm, that wasn’t a no huh?

\- I would never say no to you.

\- Is that so? Ah… - Deniss was avoiding looking Stéphane straight into his eyes – I think I’m in love with you Steph.

\- Well, I think so too

\- Really? - Deniss looked at him with the widest smile ever.

\- Yeah of course I also think you’re in love with me! - Deniss punched him in the arm – ouch, I love you too silly – he kissed him lightly just as the first kiss that night.

\- Thanks for making my birthday end in a good way.

\- If your problem was that you wanted to be with me I’m glad it was so easy to solve. I would do it all over again.

\- Oh, I was missing my family and friends and feeling extremely lonely too but now I’m glad we’re alone.  
\- Well, You won’t feel lonely ever again – they went back to the spooning position – let’s sleep. - funny enough when he said that Deniss was already asleep.


End file.
